Super Nothing to Super Hero
by chrystannxtaylor
Summary: Rachel changes everything about herself. Most of it, not so voluntary.
1. The New Rachel

The New Rachel.

Rachel Berry had a daily routine that never changes. Well, aside from her weekends, but her weekdays were all the same, and it went like this:

Wake up at 6:00 AM

Run on the elliptical for 45 minutes

Take a shower

Dress up

Eat breakfast and take vitamins

Head to school

Go to classes

Eat lunch

Go to classes again

After school go to the choir room to practice for an hour (if there is no glee on that day)

Go home and do homework.

Sleep

Repeat

Except, this time, as the brunette future Broadway star made her way through the empty parking lot of William McKinley High School, she had a feeling that she was being followed. She turned her head to glance behind her, but nobody was there, and when she turned her head forward again a girl that looked to be around her own age had suddenly appeared right in front of her face.

"Hello there," the strange girl greeted,

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! Where did you come from? You scared me half to death!" Rachel asked, clutching her chest,

"I'm Bella. Who are you?"

"R-Rachel. Rachel Berry. You didn't answer my question, where did you come from?"

"It doesn't matter where I'm from Rachel, I'm just **really** hungry."

"I'm sorry I don't have any food on me at the moment…"

"Oh, I'm not hungry for your kind of food, but you do have something that I am craving for…."

"What are you –"

Before she could finish she sentence, the girl named Bella, launched herself onto Rachel and sank her suddenly razor sharp canines into her neck. Suddenly, Rachel Berry felt herself losing all of her strength to push the girl off of her, before losing consciousness.


	2. Someone Like You

**Someone Like You**

It had been a week since Rachel Berry had disappeared and it came to a surprise to everybody that they found themselves worried about the biggest loser in the school. When the Berry's held a search party for their daughter, they were shocked that the New Directions had brought their parents and some even their siblings to help. Santana had brought her cousins, in addition to her older brothers: Carlos and Thomas and their parents; Brittany had brought her older sisters: Jennifer and Victoria; Artie brought his parents; Mercedes brought her new boyfriend, Shane, and her brothers: Francis and Henry, and her parents; Kurt and Finn brought their parents, along with Blaine and his parents; Puck had even brought all of the girls he had slept with (who didn't hate him enough to exile him as his friends); and as a surprise to everybody, even both of the Fabray parents showed up, along with Charlie – her older sister. In other words, there was a hell of a lot of people looking for the future Broadway singer. That is… if the girl had a future. So they just decided on looking for their _friend. _They searched high and low all over the town of Lima, Ohio.

Meanwhile, in the smaller town of Forks, Washington, the Cullen family took their turns with looking after the newborn vampire, which had since been in a coma. They all found it slightly suspicious that even though the brunette was, in other words, dead, she continued to grow in height, but stopped when she reached the height of 5'5.

Rachel woke up around 6:30 in the evening on the following Saturday, feeling more than content with the proper night's sleep that she had supposedly had. But, when she opened her eyes, her baby pink walls covered in playbills no longer existed, instead there were white walls and books everywhere, but to her little relief she had found a shelf that covered a wall that was lined with different genres of music. But on the wall behind her was what she thought was an entire window. But, as she approached the wall, she had discovered that there was no window, by nearly falling 10 storey drop to her supposed death. Until, she felt gentle arms surrounding her waist and pulling her back.

"Nothing like saving someone's life as an excuse to say hi, " an unfamiliar female voice, replied happily from behind her. When Rachel turned around, she found a pixie like girl standing behind her,

"Hi," the girl greeted with a smile,

"Hello," Rachel greeted back, uncomfortably.

"I'm Alice, and you're Rachel. Right?" the girl named Alice replied.

"Yes. I am. It's nice to meet you, Alice. But could you tell me where I am and what I'm doing here? Wherever 'here' is?"

"Err, well, you're in Forks. A town in Washington. My sister –" Alice began, until Rachel interrupted her,

"Sorry, did you just say that we're in Washington? Like, the state Washington? How the hell did I get here?" Rachel panicked,

"My sister, Bella, brought you."

"Bella? As in the girl from the parking lot, Bella? But I just met her!"

"Yeah, well, she kind of hurt you. So she brought you here to our house, because our father, Carlisle, is a doctor." Alice explained vaguely, but when she saw the obviously questioningly look in Rachel's eyes, she rushed out,

"If you want to know more, just come downstairs with me and meet the rest of the family. And, we'll explain."

Rachel sighed deeply and nodded her head,

"Fine, but let me make sure I'm presentable first. I just woke up after all." She answered, as she stood up and followed Alice to the bathroom.

When she took a glance of herself in the mirror, she noticed that her eyes had turned a slight auburn reddish colour and she was nearly 5 inches taller than she was supposed to be.

"Whoa, what happened to me?" she asked herself, pushing the thought that she looked a lot better than she had before, to the back of her mind.

"We'll explain downstairs." Was all Alice said.

A minute later, Rachel found herself making her way down a wooden staircase, before entering a room with 3 couples and another blonde haired boy that looked about their own age sitting on the couches around the room.

"Hey, everyone, this is Rachel. Rachel, these are our parents: Carlisle and Esme; my siblings, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, and my love, Jasper." Alice introduced,

Rachel growled, when she noticed Bella, and before she knew it, she was pinning Bella against a wall,

"What the fuck did you do to me!"

Suddenly, a sharp pain spread throughout her body and she screamed in pain.

"Rachel, it's okay. Just breathe. It'll go away soon. Just breathe." Carisle's soothing voice echoed in her head,

"What's…happening…nine…?" Rachel gasped out,

"Your body… It's just killing the rest of your living cells..Don't worry it'll go away soon." Carlisle answered, as he held her head in his lap.

Rachel was sure she misheard what the pale man said, but was in too much pain to ask him to repeat what he said, and let the pain take over her body. It was enough to knock her out.

Lima, Ohio – 3:56 P.M

Before the search party dispersed, a buddy system was created; this was the list as follows (because even in a time of crisis, Mr. Schuester wanted to be united):

Quinn and Charlie Fabray  
>Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce (Obviously)<br>Artie Abrams and Noah Puckerman  
>Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson<br>Mercedes Jones and Shane Stewart  
>Finn Hudson and Thomas Lopez<br>Victoria Pierce and Francis Jones  
>Henry Jones and Jennifer Pierce<p>

Of course, the Lopez clan of cousins drove around the town in their cars. But, even the parents decided to have different partners, as a sign of maturity.  
>The Fabray sisters found themselves wandering around the forest, behind Quinn's high school, when Charlie had noticed something on her younger sister. Something she <em>knew<em> her sister would never own, let alone wear.

"Since when do you like Broadway?"

Quinn froze, as her sister kept walking.  
>"What?"<p>

"Your sweater. Spring Awakening?" Charlie replied, glancing down at the logo of her sister's sweater.

Quinn glanced down, and inwardly face palmed. She totally forgot that she had borrowed Rachel's sweater.  
>"Uhm…Rachel gave it to me. Before…uhm… you know." She answered, her voice faltering for a brief second.<p>

Charlie furrowed her eyebrows,  
>"I didn't know you two were friends. From what I've heard, you two totally hate each other."<p>

"We're not...Friends… and she doesn't hate me. She never hates anybody. Except maybe Vocal Adrenaline, but that's because they egged her when they know she's vegan." Quinn answered, and walked past her sister.

Charlie took a deep breath, before she caught up with her younger sister.  
>"You miss her."<p>

Quinn shrugged,  
>"Everybody in glee does."<p>

"But you miss her the most."

"That's ridiculous. Finn does. Or maybe Puck. Even Kurt can miss her more than I do. They were like best friends."

"Are."

"What?"

"Kurt and Rachel ARE best friends. You just spoke as if Rachel was –"

"Don't say it. She's not. It was a slip up. She's not."

"You miss her the most. I can see it. And the only reason you paired up with me is because I'm a detective back in Chicago, and you know I can see things, notice things, that other people can't. Not because you wanted to spend time with me. But, that's okay, because you're my sister and you care about this girl. And by default, I do too." Charlie replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"You know why I miss her, don't you." Quinn stated, as she stared at the ground under her feet.

"If you're not ready to admit it, I'm not going to. And, if it is what I think it is, then I completely and without a doubt will support you no matter what. I love you, Quinn. You're my baby sister. I'd love you no matter what. And I know Mom and Dad will too, because just in case you haven't noticed, Dad's paired up with Leroy Berry and Mom's paired up with Theresa Lopez – the one who has a lesbian daughter."

"I just don't want to get kicked out again; because of something I can't help feeling."

"You won't. Trust me. When Dad came to Chicago after that whole mess up two years ago, it was fucked up how horribly he thought. But with therapy sessions on his own, he overcame that. He became a better person. A more open minded person. And I bet, they know. They're just waiting for you to admit it to yourself. They just want you to be happy, no matter who you're with."

Tears rolled down Quinn's face, as she hugged her older sister tightly.

"I miss her so much. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her." 


	3. LimaBound

Lima-Bound

Living in the Cullen household proved to be fairly easy, considering Rachel was now part of a family full of teenagers who refused to throw slushies in her face, or called her a diva. Esme was like the mother she never had, and Rachel found it completely incredible how she treated her the exact same way as the rest of her 'children' – neither she nor Carlisle played favourites. Alice, Bella, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and even Rose welcomed her to the family, and even took turns training Rachel how to hunt and how do to all things 'closeted vampire'. Her favourite by far was playing baseball. Now, Rachel was never the athletic type, but still she hit the furthest than any of the siblings. She hadn't exactly given a second thought of her family back home – Glee or her fathers' – until she returned to the Cullen house after spending a day out shopping with Alice, Rosalie, and Bella; only to find Carlisle, Esme, and Edward sitting in front of the t.v with the news on.

"The search for 18 year old, Rachel Berry continues as Lima citizens search all around the town of Lima, -Ohio – where the girl is originally from; but no clues were found to help guide the searchers to the whereabouts of the missing girl."

Edward turned the television off,

"Well, I think this family needs a change of scenery, don't you agree, Esme?" Carlisle asked, with a slight smile on his face,

"That would probably be wise. But first," Esme replied, as she faced Rachel, "How's the weather in Lima, Rachel?"

Rachel froze.

"Uhm, okay I guess. Not much different from here, except, less rain."

"Who wants to move to Lima?" Esme asked, as she raised her hand.

Rachel glanced around the room at her new siblings, and one by one they began to raise their hands. Even Bella.

"Won't you miss your dad, Bells?"

"I think he'll be alright. He has his own family now." Bella replied, as she shrugged.

"Oh. Uhm, well okay, I guess." Rachel said, secretly terrified of going back home because of the way she was treated. She never told her new family about how everybody in her former high school hated her. Even the Glee club.

"Excuse me, Alice and I need to talk to Rae for a few minutes." Edward said, snapping Rachel out of her thoughts, and placed his hand on her shoulder as a sign to follow him.

Once the three of them were alone in Rachel's room, Edward and Alice sat beside their 'baby' sister and held her hand.

"You don't want to go back, do you?" Edward asked,

"Not particularly. I hated that school. I was so…alone. Everybody hated me. They tossed slushies in my face and called me names. I had a boyfriend once. Finn. But he dumped me for his ex-girlfriend, Quinn. Mostly because I wouldn't put out."

"But now, you won't be alone. You'd have us. You'll have us here, there, wherever. Forever and ever. And, if anybody messes with you when we get there – if they recognize you, we'll be there to tell them to back the hell off. And, protect you from snapping their necks." Alice joked, with a small smile and a nudge to Rachel's shoulder.

"She's right, Rae. We're your family now. We'll protect you… Not that you need any."

"Alright, let's move to Lima." Rachel stated, as she smiled at her siblings, and hugged them tightly.


	4. Home, SweetHome?

Home, Sweet…..Home?

Another week had passed before the Cullens' had moved into the town of Lima, Ohio; but nobody had officially met the kids, until they walked through the halls of William McKinley High School. Once the students caught sight of the incredibly familiar brunette, some gasped, while others like the jocks and cheerleaders approached the Cullen kids with slushies tucked behind their backs.

"Hey, Loser!" Amizio yelled, as he stood in front of Emmett, but before the jock knew it, the boy that was in front of him was gone and instead a taller version of the girl that everybody knew as Rachel Berry was in front of him – the lining of her pupils golden yellow- staring at him with rage in her eyes; and covered in the icy blue corn syrup beverage that was in his hand less than a second ago. She knew what being slushied felt like, and no matter what, she promised herself when she came back that her new siblings would never know how it felt. Suddenly, in the midst of nearly shoving the chubby jock into the confines of his own locker, she felt a familiar grip on her shoulder, and her brother Jasper's voice was echoing soothingly in her mind,

"Rae, relax. Just breathe."

Rachel took deep breaths before facing Amizio again and walking away with her new siblings, making their way to the main office to get their timetables.

Once they emerged from the office, they compared their classes, and luckily Edward and Bella had all the same classes, as well as, Emmett and Rosalie. Alice and Jasper thought it would be best if they shared their classes with Rachel, considering they didn't want a repeat of what happened with Amizio. Everybody thought it would be wise if Jasper were there to help her to control her anger. But when English Literature rolled around, neither Jasper or Alice were found,

'Hey, Rae. Sorry, we miscalculated our classes. Jaz and Alice have the same class but different teacher.' She heard Edward tell her telepathically, and she inwardly groaned before she slumped down into a random seat without looking who she was sitting beside.

"Hi, you're Rachel, right?" a female voice asked, and Rachel froze at the familiarity before slowly turning her head to face the blonde, ex-head Cheerio that used to make her life a living hell.

"Yeah, I'm Rachel. Rachel Be- Cullen. Rachel Cullen. My family just moved here from Washington." She stammered, as she brought her left hand to the back of her neck and rubbed it uncomfortably.

"Well, nice to meet you Rachel Cullen. I'm Quinn Fabray." The blonde replied with a smile, and held her hand out to the girl.

'Shit! Can I touch her? Or am I cold too?' she asked, hoping her brother would hear her.

'No, Rae. You're good. You're only half dead, sis. Remember?' Edward answered,

'Right.' Rachel answered, before taking the girl's hand and watched for any indication of weirdness.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too."

Quinn looked at her as if she wanted to ask her something, but before she could their teacher walked in and class had officially begun. After 45 minutes of listening to their teacher going on and on and on about the important lessons that are learned throughout Hamlet – Quinn reluctantly passed a note over to Rachel:

'Do you know Rachel Berry?"

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows slightly at the question, before cautiously taking a glimpse at the blonde girl next to her. She scribbled onto the piece of paper and swiftly slid back toward Quinn.

'The girl that disappeared 2 weeks ago?'

As Quinn spotted the letter being sent back, she was tense with anticipation, so much so that without even knowing it her shoulders were almost stuck in a shrugging position. But when she read Rachel Cullen's answer, she shoulders dropped and sighed in frustration. Suddenly, she had an idea and scribbled on to the paper again, and passing it over to the brunette beside her.

'Do you know what Glee club is?'


End file.
